


My Mother Told Me - Vikings - EXTENDED VERSION with new lyrics - Acapella Style

by Filmbard



Series: FILMBARD COVERS [6]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Bravery, Epic Battles, Epic Friendship, Gen, My mother told me, Poetry, Valhalla, artwork, epic song, viking life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filmbard/pseuds/Filmbard
Summary: My father told meThat man is son of OdinWhere he points, you'll goto build us new home... to build us new home...MUST LISTEN TO! :)
Relationships: Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok, Lagertha/Ragnar Lothbrok
Series: FILMBARD COVERS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951711
Kudos: 1





	My Mother Told Me - Vikings - EXTENDED VERSION with new lyrics - Acapella Style

**Author's Note:**

> If you like our songs, please consider supporting us with your subscription! :) Thank you.


End file.
